Strange Days
by SnowCandie
Summary: got to read it to find out. c'mon ya know your curious! rated M for language
1. and so it starts

Today started out just like any other day. Team 7 (yes Sasuke came back and Sai is on a mission, stupid teme!) met at the bridge and as usual Kakashi-sensi was late.

"You're late! Believe it!" I yelled.

"Well you see this old lady was –"Me and Sakura cut him off.

"Liar!"

After a while of cooling down he informed us (yes I know what informed means!) that Tsunade-baa-chan wanted us to report to her for a mission. So we headed to the hokage tower. (No I did not stop for ramen!) We reached her office within minutes and came to find Team Gai there.

I stood there confused when Tsunade-baa-chan started talking.

"Okay. Team 7, Team Gai, your mission, retrieve the secret scroll from the land of waves. I don't care how long it takes you. Just get it back!"

She continued on, explaining the details, but I was too busy trying to figure out why we had to have Team Gai go with us.

'What the hell!? We are simply bringing back a scroll. Even I could do that with my eyes closed.'

Apparently I was lost in my thoughts too long because the next thing I know I'm getting knocked down with an angry looking Sakura looming over my head.

"Naruto you idiot! Pay attention!"

She then proceeded (yes I know another big word! Leave me alone!) to storm out of the office. Lee was kind enough to inform me that we were to go home and get a good nights rest before we left at dawn.

Why do I have a strange that this isn't going to go well?

**(AN: yes I know its short I'm so sorry but it's just the prologue. Trust me you guys will like this one. Oh and the main point of view will be from Naruto's perspective. Enjoy! Please read and review. Come on ya know ya wanna click the button.)**


	2. target

**(AN: Hey guys im sorry but this one is gonna be a little short to but should be longer than the first I think. Also there is a lil action too so be happy. Just not as much action as you would like cuz I suck at action scenes. Me sorry.)**

Ch: 1 Naruto's P.O.V

"Red 3 in position." I mumble into my earpiece. Neji quickly responds, "Good, you and Red 4 move in. Red 2 stay behind." Lee and I shot through the woods, quickly approaching our target. Our targets name is Ruso Marcus. We have no idea as to why he has stolen the secret scroll but our mission is to get it back and leave the man alive. Back to present. Sakura stayed behind as Neji commanded and Sasuke and Tenten were left with Gai and Kakashi to set up camp.

*Earlier*

We had left Konoha at dawn and it took us 2 days to reach our current location. We are right outside the docks of the land of waves. We had started making camp when lee spotted our target and took off. I followed after and a few minutes later Neji and Sakura were on my trail.

"Buyuakugan **(an: sorry I don't know how to spell it.)**" Neji shouted, "Lee is 12 kilometers ahead and our target 4 yards in front of him." Sakura nodded and I followed suit. Lee was slowly closing in on Ruso when 3 others took up his side. Lee retreated to the trees and I landed about 2 yards away.

*Present*

At Neji's command, Lee and I headed towards Ruso. Lee was preparing for his leaf hurricane as I summoned a clone for my rasengan. Lee struck and took out one of the newcomers and my rasengan took out another. There was still one man left and Ruso decided to try and escape. I looked to Lee to see who would chase after but found him engaged with the two we had hit. I decided to report.

"This is Red 3, Red 4 is engaged with two of the newcomers the other is with me. Target fled, requesting back up for pursuit."

"Red 3 this is Red 1. Red 2 is after target. Knock out the newcomers and back up Red 2 when able, over and out." Neji said in his leader voice.

'Ugh this is going to suck!' I thought. The kuyubi, **(an: sorry don't know how to spell that either. Man I need to pay attention. Lol.)**, inside me grunting at my complaint.

I took another glance at Lee and then turned my attention back to the man in front of me. He looked to be about 6ft tall; his bald head held scars and what looked like nails. His brown eyes stared at me with such hatred and intensity that a line of fear shivered its way down my spine. I cringed and then shook it off. He pulled out a shuriken and twirled it between his fingers. I pulled out my own and then he launched at me. Our blades clashed as he swung at me. I dodged it and slammed my knee into his stomach. He grunted and dug a kunai into my side. I growled in frustration and jumped a few feet away from him.

'How did I not see him pull that out? I have got to pay better attention.' I growled again and took a deep breath before standing up and preparing myself.

Right as I was about to launch at him one of the other men were flung into him. Both men hit a boulder leaving then out cold. I glanced over at Lee to see him panting. The third man had his head jammed into the ground, the rest of his body flinging around wildly in a mad attempt to free himself. Lee regained his breathing and joined me. We shared a look before taking off after Sakura and Ruso. One thought ran through my mind as we neared them.

'If Sakura killed him I am so going to be in trouble.'


	3. fluff

*Naruto's P.O.V*

When we arrived we found Ruso with a dizzy look in his eyes and a pissed off Sakura standing above him, a vein popping from her forehead. Lee chose to speak.

"Sakura, my youthful blossom! What has happened?" She turned her heated glare on us.

"That fucking pervert tried to look up my skirt!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at the now unconscious man.

Lee ran over to her in a attempt to calm her while I snickered at the thought of Ruso trying to peak at Sakura before reporting to Neji.

"Red 1 this is Red 3. Target captured," I said as I approached Ruso and found the scroll, "and scroll retrieved."

"Good work team, fall back." He commanded.

We then retreated to camp.

**(AN: Sorry that Naruto is so out of character but I wanted to show that he isn't a complete idiot.)**

*few hours later* **(AN: and here's the comedy. Well kinda)**

*Neji's P.O.V* **(an: thought id change it up a bit)**

I looked over at Naruto, who was currently sitting next to the fire; he had a giant lump on his head. Apparently he got on Sakura's nerves because he kept laughing at the incident that had occurred with her and Ruso. Need less to say he was hit in the head, hard.

'Serves the idiot right.' As an after thought I added, 'The hokage is lucky I wasn't there or I would have killed the stupid bastard Ruso for daring to look at my Sakura.' Wait a second. My Sakura? Where did that come from? Ugh I'll figure it out later.

I decided to scan over everything quickly before the team headed to bed. When I returned I checked on my comrades. Gai and Kakashi were already asleep, Sasuke and Tenten seemed to be making out in their tent, 'I wonder when that happened', and then Naruto, Sakura, and Lee were all still sitting by the fire. After I declared that Sakura and I would take first watch, Lee and Naruto headed off to bed. Once they left, we got up and scouted over the area before retreating back to the fire. Sakura went to get a blanket as I added another log to the flames. I stared into the fire, lost in thought, when suddenly………………..

**(AN: Ha Ha Ha cliffy! Lol sorry I couldn't help it. I wonder if anyone is actually reading this. Oh well. And I was just kidding about the cliffy. Continue reading.)**

Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck; a blanket beside us. I chuckled as she slid down beside me. I picked up the blanket and draped it over us before wrapping an arm around her waist.

She giggled lightly before leaning up and placing her soft, tender lips against my cheek. A small hint of a smile ghosted across my lips before turning back into a straight line. She snuggled against my side and I pulled her closer. Within moments she was asleep.

*Naruto's P.O.V*

I watched their small exchange from a slit in my tent, a huge grin plastered to my face. 'It's about time.' I thought before I snuggled into my sleeping bag and shutting my eyes.

**(AN: ok there you really go. The end of the chapter. I sorry it's so short but at least you got to see a little fluff between Neji and Sakura. Later peoples.)**


	4. poor sakura

**AN: hey guys who happened to be reading this. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but one I lost my internet for a while stupid bills of doom and then secondly I didn't think anyone was reading it cuz I wasn't getting any feed back. Thank u one reviewer. Lol. Anyway so I wrote another chapter. It's short but it should hold u all over until I get at least 3 reviews. And then I will update again.**

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

I awoke to hear screaming coming from outside. I got up, got dressed, and jumped out of my tent only to do an anime fall to the ground. Why you ask? Well, lee is apparently being a pervert. Sakura has a towel wrapped around her, (lol I'm hiding my nose bleed. Stupid ero-sensi was rubbing off on me), and lee is beat red, flailing his arms around. I guess he saw her while she was bathing.

I looked around to see what the others were doing as this was happening. Teme was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Tenten snuggled up against him. (Whatever) Neji was sulking by the tents yet he looked ready to murder lee. (I couldn't help but laugh at that one) then I spotted our sensei's over by a log arm- wrestling. (Those two are way too competitive.)

I then decided to play the clumsy idiot to see if I could get a bigger reaction out of Neji. I know I'm going to get hurt for this but it's going to be hilarious.

I pretended to still be sleepy as I walked over to lee and Sakura. I faked yawned as I rubbed my eyes. I swatted at lee telling him to be quiet when I 'accidentally' (yeah right) tripped over a stick and fell forward. I made sure to grab onto Sakura's towel in the process. (Oh this is going to be good.)

As I hit the ground her towel landed right beside me. For a moment it was silent. I pretended to be dazed, lee had stopped flailing and was staring wide- eyed at sakura. She was like ten different shades of red. Teme didn't move and Tenten was looking at sakura with a slightly pitied look. Our Sensei's were shaking from the dangerous aura that seemed to be emitting from Neji. He looked purely pissed. Next thing I know, he has his fist tangled in my shirt and he had lifted me to eye level. Lee's head was under his foot and he was yelling at Neji to get his over- youthful self off. After that I was sent flying through the trees. I managed to latch on to a branch and decided to hide for a while. Of course I couldn't help but laugh. (Ha my plan worked. I am so smart. I am so smart.) I started singing that Homer Simpson song in my head.

"Poor Sakura".


End file.
